Heart Of All Worlds
by HorrorGurlxOxO
Summary: -Set in KH2- Reina wakes up to find herself in Hallow Bastion, after Sora, Donald, and Goofy wake up. Follow her story as she sets out to find her friends and realizes her role in Xehanort's plan. Also, another OC named Ami finds her true origins with her friend Roxas in Twilight Town.


**Disclaimer: **The '_Kingdom Hearts_' saga does not belong to me, nor do the action figures, video games, etc. Those all belong to and were developed & published by Square Enix. The characters Reina & Ami, however, belong to _HorrorGurlxOxO_, along with their made-up story line. Should any of the components of this story be found in another person's KH2 fanfic, you will be reported. Kay kay?

* * *

**.: Heart Of All Worlds :.**

_- Cast of Characters -_

* * *

**.: Main Characters :.**

* * *

**- Reina **(Main Heroine, Keyblade Wielder, Guardian of Kingdom Hearts)

**- Sora **(Main Hero, Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade, Reina's love interest)

**- Riku **(Ally, Keyblade Wielder, Sora's best friend)

**- Kairi **(Ally, Princess of Heart, Keyblade Wielder, Reina's best friend)

**- Donald **(Ally, Royal Magician, close friends w/ Sora, Goofy, & Reina)

**- Goofy **(Ally, Captain of the Royal Knights, close friends w/ Sora, Donald, & Reina)

**- Ami **(Reina's Nobody, _The Key of Heart,_ Keyblade Wielder)

**- Roxas **(Sora's Nobody, _The Key of Destiny, _Number XIII, Keyblade Wielder)

**- Namine **(Ally, Kairi's Nobody, can manipulate Sora's memories and those around him)

* * *

**.: Main Character Info :.**

* * *

**- Reina: **A young, bright brunette who becomes Sora and Riku's childhood friend after finding Kairi along the shores of Destiny Islands at a young age. The four were very close, Sora and Riku secretly having a rivalry against each other to find which girl would show their affections. When the Island was shrouded in darkness, Reina was trapped in the darkness, her heart finding its way into Kingdom Hearts and becoming embodied in its essence. As a result, Ami was born as Reina's Nobody. Sora later found the girl trapped on the other side of the Door to Darkness, her form ghostly and transparent. With the promise of finding a way to save her, the door was closed and Sora was left to mourn her.

**- Sora: **A chosen wielder of the Keyblade and Reina, Riku, & Kairi's best friend. When the Islands fell to Darkness, Sora took the Keyblade from Riku and eventually was chosen by it to become its proper Wielder. Thus, he went on a huge journey to rescue his lost friends with Donald and Goofy, who in turn were searching for their lost king, King Mickey. After battling Ansem, saving Kairi, and closing the Door to Darkness with the help of Riku and Mickey, Sora wakes up in a town called Twilight Town and goes to find Reina and Riku in the hopes of taking the two back to Destiny Islands, their home. Unknown to him, during the process of saving Kairi, his Nobody, Roxas, was born, along with Namine (Kairi's Nobody).

**- Riku: **Another chosen wielder of the Keyblade and Sora's best friend since childhood. Due to the weakness of his Heart, Riku once fell to Darkness and betrayed Sora but paid the price when he lost his Body to Xehanort's Heartless. He reappeared in the Realm of Darkness when Xehanort was finally defeated by Sora, and together with Sora and Mickey he closed the Door to Darkness, telling Sora to take care of Kairi and that he'll try and save Reina.

**- Kairi: **A girl with a Heart of Pure Light, and Sora, Reina and Riku's childhood friend. Kairi is originally from the world of Radiant Garden, but was cast out of that world at a young age. She reached the Destiny Islands where she met and befriended Sora and Riku, as well as Reina and the rest of the Destiny Island natives. When the Islands disappeared, Kairi's Heart fled her and found refuge within Sora's. She was saved when Sora turned himself into a Heartless, thus releasing her heart and letting it return to her own body. Kairi in return used her powers as a Princess of Heart and restored Sora to his human form by purifying his Darkness. Sora left to save Riku and Reina, leaving Kairi behind on the Islands for her own safety.

**- Donald: **Court Magician in King Mickey's court, and one of the King and Sora's closest friends. When a great calamity threatened every last world, Donald was one of the two Mickey entrusted with the task of finding the Key Bearer of the Realm of Light. Together with Goofy, Donald found Sora and the three managed to live up to the King's expectations and stopped the Darkness and Ansem. Now, he and Goofy are off with Sora again to find his friends and King Mickey once again.

**- Goofy: **Captain of the royal guard of Disney Castle, and one of the King's closest, most trusted allies. Despite his role, Goofy wields a shield, being a kind hearted pacifist. When the King set out on a Journey, it was Goofy whom he entrusted with the task of finding the Keyblade in the Realm of Light, and to act as guardian and ally to its Wielder. Together with Donald, Goofy succeeded in his mission, even though following his beliefs and remaining loyal to Donald and Sora required he broke the King's own orders. After being asleep for quite some time and waking up, Goofy is ever joyous to be reunited with his friends, and without hesitation Goofy is ready to set out on another journey to find the King and Sora's friends, Riku & Reina, who were lost during the battles before.

**- Ami: **A young, green-haired girl enjoying her summer vacation along with her "best friends" Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, plagued by mysterious dreams of that involving a spiky haired boy who looked a lot like Roxas & a brown haired girl. Soon, her summer days begin to crumble around her and Roxas, and the two seem to find out that they are not whom they seem to be.

**- Roxas: **A blonde, spiky haired boy enjoying his summer vacation while being haunted by mysterious dreams of a boy he knows nothing of. Soon his summer days started to crumble, along with everything he thought he knew about who he was. He and Ami were once involved with Organization XIII, while he was an official member and she was one who evaded the group's true intentions.

**- Namine: **A girl whom many consider to be a witch because of her power over memories. She is a Nobody born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul. Her odd history gave her the ability to manipulate the memories of Sora and those who are linked to him. Sora first met her in Castle Oblivion where she was forced to be a part of a plot by the rogue members of Organization XIII to turn Sora into their pawn. In the end, she asks for Sora's forgiveness and does her best to restore his old memories even at the cost of being forgotten herself.

* * *

**.: Main Story Info :.**

* * *

Set after the events of Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, this story falls upon a newly added character to the beloved video game saga and that of her true origins in Kingdom Hearts II. In the story titled '_Heart of All Worlds'_, we find the main protagonist & heroine, Reina, placed into the world of Hollow Bastion after Sora, Donald, and Goofy have awakened from their memory restoration. Not knowing how she got there or why she finds herself with an odd weapon known as the Keyblade, she soon ventures out into that of vast worlds in order to find her friends and find out what truly happened to her after her home world was encased in Darkness.

Before hand, however, we find ourselves meeting another young girl named Ami, who lives in Twilight Town with her friends Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, the four trying to enjoy their summer vacation. Ami is plagued by mysterious dreams involving a girl her age with brown hair and a boy with spiky brown hair, who appears to look just like her friend. As the dreams become frequent, Ami & Roxas soon realize that not everything is what it seems...

* * *

_Find your destiny..._

**06/18/12**


End file.
